


Issues About Iron

by Tortellini



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Developing Friendships, Domestic, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: When Geralt finds out something is the matter with Jaskier, he may or may not do something about it. You know, because it's annoying. Not because he cares about him or anything. Of course not.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Issues About Iron

Jaskier yawned. 

Geralt narrowed his eyes at him. It wasn't like it annoyed him per say, but there was something else that he was concerned about. It took Jaskier a moment to realize that he was even looking at him though, and he cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You're tired." Geralt paused. "Again."

Jaskier's eyebrows rose higher. "Yeah? Humans get tired sometimes, Geralt."

"But you slept for nine hours today."

"I don't--"

Geralt didn't let him finish that thought. "And you're pale. Paler than usual."

Oh really. This was getting a bit ridiculous, even for Geralt, and that was saying something. "Thanks for the concern, Mother," Jaskier said, and he rolled his eyes. He stood up, brushing his pants off from where he was sitting. "Are we done now? Good. We should get going."

* * *

A few weeks later Geralt returned from...wherever he had been, Jaskier hadn't been paying much attention to be honest. He almost didn't know he was gone...until a package fell very abruptly into his lap. 

He startled slightly. "What the fu--?"

It was a bag of fruits and vegetables, weirdly enough. 

"I went to a mage today." Geralt said. 

Jaskier frowned. "That is never a good way to start a sentence." He paused. "You know what? Knowing you? I really don't want to hear anymore about you and mages."

Geralt rolled his eyes. "I had an actual good reason this time. I drew a little blood from your finger while you were sleeping, and..."

"Not creepy at all."

"You have severe iron deficiency, you idiot." Geralt snapped. He wasn't going to rise to Jaskier's bait for once. Besides, this was something actually important. "I brought stuff that has iron in them. Eat. The only other alternative is iron injection into your buttocks. And you don't want that."

"On the contrary." Jaskier smirked. "Kinky."

"Shut up and eat."

Jaskier took a bite to humor him. But he couldn't help but grin a little bit. Geralt noticed it, and frowned slightly. 

"What're you smiling at now?"

"Nothing!" he said quickly. "It's just--I love you too, you know."

Geralt turned away. Not before Jaskier saw the very tips of his ears burn a slight red. "Just eat your damn food."

And Jaskier finally did. He'd gotten what he wanted. And it wasn't the food.


End file.
